remus and lily make sirius and james jealous
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Remus and Lily try to make James and Sirius jealous by acting as a couple...remus/sirius james/lily slash. characters dont belong to me...


Remus walked into the common room arm in arm with Lily. James looked up when the two of them entered and glared. "Padfoot. Look at Lily."

"Prongs, I am not interested in staring at Lily. I've told you that I'm gay and I am in love with Moony. Now unless Evans is all over my Moony then I have no reason to look," Sirius replied while staring at his homework.

"Your bloody crush is all over mine," James said through gritted teeth.

Sirius looked up and saw Remus and Lily arm in arm laughing and walking into the common room. Jealousy filled his heart. "What the-." Sirius got up and walked over to the apparent couple who took a seat on one of the couches. "Hello Moony."

"Hi Pads," Remus greeted while looking at Lily who suppressed a giggle. Both of them decided that they were tired of pining over their crushes so they thought they'd make them jealous in the hopes it would bring them together.

Sirius glared at Lily with a death glare so powerful both of them were surprised she didn't die right there on the spot. "Could I speak to you for a second in private?"

"Black, Remus and I are in the middle of something. Could you please go somewhere?"

"No." Sirius grabbed Remus's hand and dragged him upstairs to their room.

"Sirius! What are you doing," Remus asked trying not to laugh.

"You were with Evans! Evans! She's a girl. She's the girl that James loves. You're going to go out with her? When there's me?" Sirius didn't give Remus a chance to respond because he kissed him.

Remus stood there surprised and pleased but didn't kiss back. Sirius broke free. "Oh. I must have interpreted the signs wrong. I thought you fancied me. I'm sorry."

"Padfoot, come here," Remus told him as Sirius tried to leave the room.

Slowly and with a red face Sirius walked over to Remus who threw his arms around him. "Do you honestly think I fancy Lily?"

"The two of you have always been close and you've been closer lately and then today you guys walked in here arm in arm laughing. I am a really jealous person. I've been in love with you for the past two years and I hoped you'd notice and reciprocate my feelings because I was too afraid to say anything. I guess today was the last straw for keeping my feelings to myself because it hurts. It sucks not knowing. Stop smiling. Why are you smiling?"

"Because for some reason I've been in love with you and have been afraid of telling you because you're freaking Sirius Black. The guy who almost every female in the school wants to go out with. Lily suggested recently that we try to make you and James jealous so the two of you would say something if you actually liked us. I mean we all know that James likes Lily but he hasn't properly asked her out. He's always flirting with her and everything, but whatever. I love you Padfoot. Who knows why," he teased.

Sirius laughed and rested his forehead against Remus's. "You know that I'm amazing and I'm always there for you when you need me and vice versa. Oh and I love you Moony."

Remus grinned and kissed him happily. "So if I would've known that this would happen then I would have made you even more jealous a awhile ago."

Sirius playfully pushed his shoulder. "Not funny Moony. But if it did bring us together then I'm happy. At least you didn't try to make me jealous with JAMES. I would hate to kill my brother."

Remus laughed. "You could never kill him. He means too much to you."

"So do you. I would actually never kill him though. I'd never kill anyone. I'm done talking now."

"Good," Remus told him kissing him again. Sirius sighed contently as Remus pushed him onto his bed and began taking his clothes off.

"I love this side of you Moony," Sirius said once he had to break the kiss for air.

"I've just been waiting for so long. We both have. I am tired of waiting. You want this don't you?"

"Of course Moony. I can't tell you how many times I've wanked a day dreaming about us together."

Remus laughed and Sirius grinned. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Did you ever you know while you you know," Sirius asked as Remus kissed his body all over.

Remus grinned and removed his lips from Sirius's lower stomach. "Does it really matter Padfoot?"

"It does to me. I'm just curious."

"Do you want to talk or would you like me to give you a blowjob?"

Sirius grinned. "I'll talk the blowjob. We have plenty of time to talk later. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Remus began kissing him again and enjoyed hearing all the cute sounds Sirius made.

While the two of them were being intimate, James kept staring at Lily who was also staring at him. Eventually he worked up the courage to go and sit by her.

"Lily, are you and Moony dating," James asked nervously.

Lily threw her head back laughing. "Of course not. He's just my best friend. And you know he wouldn't do that to you."

James grinned. "Were you and Moony just trying to make me and Sirius jealous?"

"Possibly. I could never let Remus do something like this to you even if you are the most annoying guy in the world sometimes," Lily said grinning.

James laughed. "So are you saying that after all this time you'll finally go on a date with me?"

"Yes. Don't make me regret this decision Potter."

"You won't regret this Lily. I'm going to respect you and treat you the way you deserve to be treated unlike some people," he said referring to Snape.

"Don't bring him up," Lily told him. "Please."

"Ok, I'm sorry."

Lily took herself by surprise by kissing James. He had been sitting there looking so kissable and goofy that she had to do it.

"Wow Lils. That was incredible."

"It wasn't so bad I suppose," she admitted feeling her heart race.

"Do you think Sirius and Remus are up there kissing," James asked not sure how he felt about it. He knew that Sirius fancied Remus for years and had a feeling Remus had for a while too but Remus never said anything about it.

"Hopefully. Remus could do better I suppose but you can't help who you fall for."

"You're insulting my best friend."

"I'm kidding James."

"Good. I'm going to go check on them and make sure they aren't killing each other. Sirius looked ready to kill."

Lily laughed and decided to follow him. The door opened and James and Lily saw Sirius treating Remus to a blowjob.

"Oh wow," they said shocked.

Remus blushed and tried to cover himself up but Sirius stopped him. "Prongs. You knew we were up here. Now leave. As you can see, we're busy."

James and Lily left after Lily exchanged a special smile with Remus.

"Looks like everybody got who they wanted," Sirius told Remus giving him a kiss before finishing his job. "But do you think you could only walk arm in arm with me from now on and be flirty with me?"

Remus laughed in Sirius's chest and gave him a sloppy kiss. "Yes Pads."

"Good. I love you and don't want to see you with anyone else."

"You won't. I don't want to see you with anyone else either."

"Oh you definitely won't. You're my one and only. You are everything compared to all the other people here," Sirius said kissing him. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"I haven't either," Remus admitted.

Sirius looked at his new lover and wrapped his arms around him giving him a kiss.


End file.
